destiny or something
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: it's for my friend hiya on her request. please do read and review.


**Alita Elli, CID STARS, DivaNims, Ananya Gautam, loveabhi **thanks for reviewing and encouraging me.

**Shruts:** thanx to review. I would definitely be ur friend. nd I m not kevi fan. maine kavin ka nam isliye likha bcz he is the one who loooks like a free of worries, bindass, cool guy flirting with girls. I will write on all couples. take care.

**Srija-angle of CID:** thanks to review. maine ye nahi kha tha k india main malls nahi hain. I said I m not aware of malls' names in india. it was just a try. next time I will try to write more good. take care

this story is for my friend. it's her birthday on 2nd november. she also reads the fiction here. she saw mine and asked for her birthday surprise. it for her.

**on phone: **

**person: **hello vivek

**vivek:**yes sir

**Person: **kiya tum aao ge vivek

**vivek: **nahi abhijeet sir uske jaane k baad main khushi kaise mna sakta hoon? i m sorry sir main Hiya ki B. day party main nahi aa sakta.

**Abhijeet: **kisse k jane se zindagi to khatam nahi ho jati. jisse janna hota hai wo ja kr hi rahe ga. it's the metter of destiny. anyways, main tume force nahi karo ga. i wished k tum aate. wo tume miss kare gi lakin main usse samgha loga. apna khaayal

**vivek: **bye sir

. . . . . . . . .

**In a hall beatifully decorated with balloons, bountings, ribbons and happy birthday wishes:**

( Hiya is back from her academy nd as always she opens the door with a key present in her bag)

**One step: **lights on slowly and flowers fell on her

**all together:** happy birthday to u. happy birthday to u. happy birthday dear hiya. happy birthday to u.

A tear escaped from her eye.

**Hiya: **apko yaad tha aur main samghe k app sub bhool giya.

**Abhijeet: **hum ap ka b. day kaise bhool sakte hain.

**hiya: **abhijeeeeeeeet uncle...( she goes nd hug him)... what a surprise. apne aa k to meri day aur b special bana diya.

**Abhijeet: **arre kyon na ate. akhir hiya k birthday hai. anna to pare ga.

**Hiya: **uncle vivek bhaiya kahan hain. wo nahi aaya.

**Abhijeet: **hiya usse kuch kaam tha isliye nahi aaya

**Hiya: that'**s not fair. maine un k bina koi birthday celebrate nahi ki. ye wala b nahi kro gi.

**Abhijeet: **per hiya...

**Hiya:** vivekkkkkkk bhaiya aa giya.

**(**she runs towards vivek at the dooor. abhijeet looks at vivek. hos eyes swallowen nd pain clearly seen in his eyes bt he smiles for a girl who is going to be 15 at midnight)

**vivek: **hiya ka b. day aur main na aao ye to nahi ho sakta. main aa giya. chalo ab cake katen.

**Hiya: **ok let's go

.

**Chocolate cake with happy birthday hiya written on it**

hiya first blows candles, then cut the cake. fed her to her parents, then to vivek who also applied some cake on her face but she don't mind and then to abhijeet and others.

**Hiya: **vivek bhaiya aj b perform kro na.

**vivek: **aj nahi hiya aj man nahi kr raha.

**hiya: **please *****puppy eyes*****

**vivek: **ok

everyone heard an emotional voice of vivek

**Sirey udhad gaye hain subaho shaam ke**

**Woh mere do jahaan saath le gaya..**

**Tamaam daastan saath le gaya**

**Woh mere do jahan saath le gaya**

**Tamaam daastaan saath le gaya**

**Bitti naai doorie**

**Choom zaraai baamaraiyo**

**Kya kar hou thaam**

**Zaar zaraai baamaraiyo**

**Woh bepanah pyaar karta tha mujhe**

**Woh bepanah pyaar karta tha mujhe**

**Gaya toh meri jaan saath le gaya**

**Tamaam daastan saath le gaya**

**Sharmand kartha aaftaabo**

**Kand haalai zoon**

**Khand chaini gaij so**

**Laij so daraai baamaraiyo**

**Main sajde se utha to koi bhi na tha**

**Main sajde se utha to koi bhi na tha**

**Wo paaon ke nishan saath le gaya**

**Gaya toh meri jaan saath le gaya**

**Wo mere do jahaan saath le gaya**

**Tamaam dastaan saath le gaya**

**hiya: **wow bhiya ap kitne dil se sing kr rahe tha. thank u bhaiya. maine ap ka viedeo record kiya hai, jub b main kiya sunn logi.

vivek: hiya beta mera sarr dard ho raha hai. main ja raha hon uss k pass jo mare sarr dard k ilaj hai. once again happy birthday my little girl. chalta hon

**hiya: **app thori dair aur rukte to maza atha but no problem. aur haan don't say chalta hon say aata hon.

(he just smiled back)

**on road**

he was badly missing her. he was walking in the middle of road in rain nd suddenly

**on call**

**ACP:** kisa hai wo. zaida chot to nahi aai

**Abijeet: **sir operation jari hai. doctor aaiya ga to hi pta chale ga.

(3 horus operation but it seened 3 ceturies. atlast the light off. door opened. doctor came out)

**Abhijeet: **doctor wo kaisa hai?...(silence in return)...doctor plz bataiye na wo theek to hai na.

**doctor: **i m sorry. unke pass zaida waqt nahi hai. app unse mill ligiya.

**flashback**

_un k pass zaida waqt nahi hai app un se mill ligieya._

(these words were same as on the death of tasha)

**flashback ends**

**everyone rushed in the theatre nd saw him with all life saving equipments**

**vivek: **ss...ss...sirr...ma...main...ap...ap...apni .t...tasha... k...k...pa...passs ...ja ...raha...ho...si...r ...ajj...a...asi laga...k...k...muje...mm...me...meri...man...manzil.. ...gai...cc...cc...chalta...h..hon...si...r

(the line straight on the ECG monitor)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Year 2014**

**after years still abhijeet feels guilty that if he had saved tasha he had not losed him as well**

**but its destiny.**


End file.
